galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus
Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus appeared in 1996 TV series called Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (暴走皇帝エグゾス Bōsōgōtei Eguzosu) is the true villain of Carranger, who allies himself with the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock to do his dirty work, believing them in having a common goal. He appears as a massive being in space, so large that he can hold the Bowzock's entire orb-like satellite in the palm of his hand. His ultimate plan was to build a giant road for aliens across the Milky Way, and to destroy Earthbecause it was in the way of the road. Though he initially does not tell the Bowzock of the plan (merely assisting them due to their own desires to blow up Earth), he does so eventually to gain their support, telling them that with more roads, they would possess more area to run amuck. He appears to be the reason why the Bowzock began destroying planets in the first place: he disguised himself as "Suzogue" (Exhaus backwards in Japanese), a fortune-teller who sends Gynamo a post-card about the good luck he and his squadron would have by destroying planets. With this belief, the Bowzock begin destroying planets as they rampage throughout the universe, clearing away space for Exhaus' eventual super-highway. He initially shows influence indirectly in-story by covering Planet Police in a noxious gas which warps Signalman's mind and makes his son, Sigtarou, sick. Exhaus' scheme was both to have Signalman turn against the Carranger while likewise giving the Bowzock a new ally to assist in the Earth's destruction. After Signalman is saved by the Carranger and Dapp, he emerges to the Bowzock personally and begins to give them special weaponry to take the heroes down, including several giant robots to use on the Earth's protectors. Figuring out that the power of a Hazardian gave the Carranger their Carmagic power, Exhaus fully reveals his highway project to the Bowzock to get them on his side in kidnapping Dapp to drain him of the power using a machine that transformed it into "Akumagic Power" (an evil version of Carmagic). Though nearly succeeding, Dapp and the Carranger ultimately work together to have the alien overload the mechs with Carmagic, malfunctioning them and ultimately taking them out. Upon discovering a once-in-a-million years phenomenon where the constellations protecting the five car constellations that provide the Carmagic to the Carranger are weakened, Exhaus manipulates the Carranger and Bowzock into battle while he steals the five constellations, taking away the Carranger's power and allowing them to easily be defeated by the gang. However, he ultimately betrayed the Bowzock with the Carranger finally done for, seeing them as merely garbage of the universe with no further use and sending them and their Baribarian satellite to Earth to blow both up at the same time, which is ultimately stopped by Sirender. After the Bowzock and Carranger finally make peace by way of Vanity Mirror Fanbelt, the Carrangers personally smash the Baribarian into Exhaus in order to seemingly stop him and take back the car constellations and, likewise, their Carmagic. Unfortunately after the attack, Exhaus was able to survive by absorbing the evil energies of the entire universe into his body to assume a fighting form, Exhaus Super-Strong (エグゾス・スーパーストロング Eguzosu Sūpā Sutorongu). In this form he seemed unbeatable, wrecking both VRV Robo and RV Robo and able to heal away any attack that goes through him. However, he was finally stopped by being fed stale imo-youkan by President Gynamo, causing him to weaken and shrink to human size so he could be finished off by the Carrangers. Using Auto Punisher and Crew Magic attack combo, Carrangers vanquishes Exhaus onto vast outer space. Exhaus' last word was, "My space highway project...!!!" The Emperor is traitorous, ruthless, sadistic, cruel, and insane by nature. Desiring power, he is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. He is also arrogant and egomaniacal, considering others to be garbage of the universe, while also possessing a god complex, viewing himself as superior than everyone else. See Also * Goldgoyle * Divatox Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Osamu Kobayashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Super Sentai Universe